Many vehicles have a tonneau, or open compartment, usually at the rear of the vehicle, to haul and/or store cargo. The vehicle may include a tonneau cover assembly to conceal and protect the interior of the tonneau and any of the cargo therewithin. In addition, tonneau covers may improve aerodynamic performance of the vehicle by reducing drag. Tonneau covers are attached or secured to the vehicle, and may be made of rigid panels that are foldable and/or removable, or a flexible fabric material that may be rolled up and stored when not in use, often in the tonneau itself. Provisions for the tonneau cover, including, but not limited to, rails or a track built into the frame of the vehicle, may be provided by the vehicle manufacturer. Alternatively, after-market kits are available, and may require owners of the vehicles to install the provisions themselves, which may involve drilling into the vehicle frame.